


Nesting Instincts

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-30
Updated: 2005-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack Kamakura fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting Instincts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



Watari watched them in silence, unable to look away from 003-chan's feathers pressed against _his_ cheek or ignore the soft murmurs answered by sweet, little hootings. He raised his bazooka and hoped, for his little girl's sake, that Tatsumi was an honourable man.

\--

Tatsumi woke and glared at his roommate; Watari's arm had flailed across the floor, connecting with Tatsumi's face.

Watari mumbled something. Tatsumi asked him to repeat himself.

"I said, where will you be nesting?"

003 flew inside, delicately landing on Tatsumi's blanket-covered chest. They looked at Watari, who began to snore.

Then, they looked at each other.


End file.
